


[Collage/Manip/Comic strip] Они не геи. Просто опошленная ситуация

by steinvor, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Collage, Comic, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Manip, Relationship Hints, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Исходники:1,2,3,4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 визуал G - PG-13





	[Collage/Manip/Comic strip] Они не геи. Просто опошленная ситуация

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: [1](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86975822.jpg), [2](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86975823.jpg), [3](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86975824.jpg), [4](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86976122.jpg)


End file.
